Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 4
Message Hey guys, when you read this issue, remember it is all in script-esque form. Also, at the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Story Nathan's Story touched Trae’s body lightly and check his hand and neck for a pulse... [[file:latest-185.png|300px] "...He’s really... dead..." 300px "You didn’t need to actually check. Anyone suffering such injuries and losing so much blood...if someone like that managed to live, that would be quite the miracle." 300px "N-nn? W-wait...W-w-w-w-wait! G-g-g-give me a break! If they’re d-dead, then...This is all real!? It’s not just a strange event or initiation!?" 300px "N-no!! Someone save me! Let me out of here! Someone!" 300px "He... just noticed..." 300px "...Andy?" 300px "My senses are currently being rebooted... Please wait..." 300px "........" doesn’t even open her mouth. It must have been a huge shock for her. 300px "Right in front of my... eyes...Uuuuuu....We have no escape route. There is no choice but do as we are told." 300px "Someone... someone... get me out of here...300pxLet’s go look for our culprit, already." 300px "B-but, honestly... Was he serious? Can we really do it... find the culprit?" 300px "I don’t like it... but I guess we have no choice but finding the culprit...If we don’t... we’re all dead, aren’t we..." 300px "Huh?" 300px "Hee hee... I just noticed something..." 300px "Noticed something? What’s that?" 300px "I just looked at the Monobear File that man gave us...and noticed something very strange that's written there." 300px "...eh? What are you talking about?" 300px "Have a look yourself. The place Gauri was killed...was “Joe’s private room”." 300px "Ah! It really says so!" 300px "...so that means!" 300px "H-hey, wait a second! You’ve got it all wrong! I just exchanged rooms with Gauri for one night...We did that because she was scared..." 300px "You’re a stinky liar, aren’t you? W-why don’t you just tell us the truth?!" 300px "Before we start investigating Gauri's death, what are we going to do about preserving the crime scene?" 300px "Preserving the... crime scene?" 300px "We need someone to guard it so no one interferes. If we don’t, the culprit may try to destroy evidence." 300px "In that case, I will stand guard at the scene. I’m not very good at thinking, you see... I’ll leave figuring out who killed that girl for the rest of you..." 300px "No. We can’t let him stand guard alone." 300px "Ah? What are you saying!" 300px Isn’t it clear? What if you turn out to be the culprit? Whoever guards the room is in the best position to destroy evidence." 300px "Wha-! You fucker-!" 300px "...so be it. I shall also stand guard. If there are two of us, the problem is gone." 300px "Happy and Felix in 2P cooperative play... That is truly the strongest guarding combination!" 300px "I ask you all to give the investigation your full attention, for the sake of the two of us who cannot participate." 300px "I-it’s scary, but I’ll try..." 300px "Are we done with the discussion? We should start the investigation. From now on, everyone acts alone. In order to discover who killed Gauri...we must gather relevant evidence, and use it to reason the correct answer.If we do not succeed in doing that...I don’t have to tell you what will happen, do I?" 300px "I wish I didn’t know..." 300px "Let’s give him a good fight." of the students, leave, heading towards the crime scene, leaving Nathan alone. 300px "Why would Joe of all people want to murder Gauri...?" leaves the room, exiting through a different door from everyone else. heads towards Joe's room, where he bumps into Felix, Happy, Matt, Joe and Becca. Becca, Joe and Matt are investigating and Happy and Felix are standing gaurd. 300px "Felix, do you think Joe did it?" 300px "I am not good with deductions. Whether he is the culprit or not... is not for me to say. I will heel... whatever conclusion everyone reaches..." 300px "...I see." 300px "I just realized it just now, but...What if the culprit already got rid of evidence? For example, before the body was found...There’s a garbage dumping room in these dorms, you know. You can easily destroy evidence there..." 300px "Y-yeah. It’s a possibility, I agree..." 300px "The fucker! On principle, I can't forgive anyone laying his hands on a woman. Those fuckers deserve the death penalty. That’s what my big brother taught me. I won't let the man who killed Gauri get away with it! I'll beat him to death!" 300px "B-but... what if the culprit is a woman?" 300px "...We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it." are carve marks on the bed and walls. 300px "Are those... traces of a fight?, Which means, a struggle undoubtedly happened here." 300px "even though I was in the room round the corner... I didn’t hear anything!" 300px "Don't be so hard on yourself." 300px "...eh?" 300px "It was said before. Our rooms are soundproof." 300px "No matter what transpires in the neighboring room, it is impossible to notice. It is most likely another ruse made by that man. The perfect location for a murder to occur..." Joe's Story key is lying on the floor. It’s the key that has Joe's name written on it from when they exchanged keys to enter and exit eachothers rooms. 300px "Why is your key on the floor? 300px "When we exchanged our rooms, we also exchanged our keys...Which means that ever since then the key was inside this room, in Gauri’s possession." 300px "...wait a second. If that’s the case... How did the killer enter this room in the first place?" 300px "Did Gauri... forget to lock the room? 300px "No. That doesn’t make sense..." 300px "She swore to me that she wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even me, and she was obviously scared out of her mind. I can’t believe she forgot to lock up or opened the door on her own volition after saying that 300px "So, maybe she dropped the key somewhere and it was stolen...?" 300px "No, that’s not right either. When we exchanged our rooms, Gauri stayed here. She was so scared, there’s no way she went outside for a walk... 300px "There wasn’t any time the key could have been stolen. So... how did the culprit...?" 300px "We'll come back to this later..." the ground, there is a golden practice sword that Joe took for self defence and left in his room." [[file:latest-178.png|300px] "...The golden practice sword I took for self defense. Does that mean... it was used in the murder?" 300px "In addition... It was taken out of its sheath. It’s also completely painted in gold." 300px "Furthermore...The paint on both the blade and the grip is peeled off in several locations...The grip especially lost a lot of color..." 300px "It's not so strange. After all, just touching that sword got my hands covered in gold paint before..." 300px "Is that another sword?" 300px "No. That's just the sheath. The blade was taken out of it." 300px "Huh? The sheath is damaged... it looks like it was scratched by something sharp..." 300px "But... why... is the sheath damaged?" 300px "Even if the sword was used in the struggle that happened here, it isn’t natural for the sheath to be hit. If you’re going to use a sword, you usually take it out of its sheath first...I mean... the sheath is a heavy hindrance, and it may get loose in the middle of the fight." 300px "So why... is this sheath scraped?" 300px "Huh? My lint roller...It looks like there it has less tape on it from before. Did Gauri worry that my room was too dirty, and decided to clean up a little?" the drawer Matt found Joe's tool set. It's still sealed, and shows no signs of being used." [[file:latest-267.png|300px] "...well, that’s as expected. I mean, I haven’t used it yet, myself....thinking of it, was there even any situation where it could be useful...?" 300px "You think so, too?" 300px "Happy..." 300px "You haven’t used yours either yet... It’s not like we’re in the mood for construction work..." 300px "So you haven’t used yours as well?" 300px "It’s not just me... all the other boys are the same. The subject came up yesterday when I was talking to everyone. They all said they didn’t find any use for it yet. Well, that’s to be expected, right?" notebook. It doesn't look like it has anything to do with the investigation. 300px "There's nothing else that me or you can find, Becca, so let's see if Nathan or Matt found something they feel like sharing." 300px "Hey, Nathan..." 300px "..." 300px "..." walks back over to Joe and Matt, shaking her head. 300px "I tried to gently start a discussion with Nathan, who was standing looking around the room...but..." 300px "Heeeeey." 300px "Oh, Hi...What... were you doing?" 300px "...Can’t you tell just by looking?" 300px "No, not really..." 300px "I’m searching for something." 300px "Searching...?" 300px "I picked up on it too..." 300px "Well, you ARE the 'Ultimate Investigator'. 300px "He was squatting down, and was going over the floor of my room inch by inch." 300px "...did you lose your contacts or something?" 300px "..........." 300px "I don’t really understand... but your concentration was amazing." 300px "Do you... have a hygiene obsession?" 300px "Eh? What kind of question is that? Of course I don't..." gave a little nod and continued, as he looked around at the floor. 300px "I see..." 300px "What... do you see...?" 300px "There is something a little strange in this room. Don’t you think so as well?" 300px "What’s... so strange here?" 300px "I searched this floor thoroughly, but I couldn’t find even a single strand of hair anywhere in the room." 300px "N...not even one...?" 300px "It would be fine if I couldn't find any of Gauri's, the victim. But not finding any from the room’s owner is quite strange." 300px "Now that you mention it, I did notice something when I was looking over the room just now. It looks like the roll-cleaner in my room has been used since yesterday. Maybe someone used it to..." 300px "I see... A room with no trace of human hair... A roll-cleaner that has just been user..." 300px "In short, someone besides you decided to clean your room." 300px "Was it... Gauri? Or maybe the culprit? 300px "It makes you think, doesn’t it? 300px "There's one more place to investigate in Joe's room." 300px "The bathroom..." 300px "On the other side of this door..." to convince himself, Joe stepped slowly into the shower room. Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby GauriDead.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas TraeDead.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Question Who was the murderer? answer in the comments x Category:Hope